


De esposas y látigos

by underthecircus



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecircus/pseuds/underthecircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo se había vestido de gala y se había puesto del revés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De esposas y látigos

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Escrito en 29/05/12 para el kinkmeme de [cosas de mayores](http://cosasdemayores.livejournal.com/) para el prompt "Katekyo Hitman Reborn! | Dino/Hibari |¿Sabes, Kyoya? Tus esposas y mi látigo hacen una buena combinación"

Hibari Kyouya había visto muchísimas cosas en su vida que no alcanzaba a comprender. Había visto a decenas de ruidosos hervíboros apelotonarse, emocionarse —y gritar, saltar, llorar, de verdad, llorar— por un simple partido de béisbol; había visto a esos sudorosos y ruidosos jugadores corretear de un lado para otro, lanzándose al suelo y revolcándose en el barro para coger una pelota, más diminuta aún que sus cerebros —porque obviamente el único motivo digno para mancharse de barro, el único contexto en el que verdaderamente se podía disfrutar de la tierra entre los dedos era en una pelea. Una buena pelea—; había visto a personas hacer auténticas locuras por aquello que llamaban amistad y amor.

Y no lo entendía.

Pero lo que Hibari Kyouya jamás podrá explicarse es la existencia de alguien tan ridículamente fuerte —ridículo, en general— con una resistencia tan baja al alcohol. Porque, de verdad, la relación de Dino Cavallone con el alcohol era una relación tortuosa, difícil e irreconciliable. El italiano siempre afirmaba que su poco aguante venía de familia, que su padre tampoco podía beber una sola cerveza sin caer tendido sobre la mesa. ¡Era tan ridículo y absurdo! Una pobre excusa, seguramente, para rechazar su invitación a una copa — _"Porque tú siempre me invitas a comer durante los entrenamientos, así que solo estoy evitando deberte cualquier tipo de molesto favor en el futuro"_ —, por lo que Hibari, con cierta terquedad y un notable tono de irritación en su voz, le obligó a demostrárselo.

Ojalá no hubiese dudado de su palabra.

—Eh, Kyouya, Kyouya... —Dino comenzó a enredar sus dedos en los bucles de su cabello, sin razón aparente.— ¿Qué champú usas?

—Esto es absurdo. Solo has bebido dos cervezas, ¿Qué eres, un niño? —le apartó los dedos de un manotazo.— Y no me toques.

Como toda respuesta, Dino torció el gesto en un mohín infantil.

—Te dije que soy un mal bebedor.

—Hay un límite para tolerar mal el alcohol. Tú lo sobrepasas con creces.

—¿Eso es un cumplido? —Inquirió, esbozando una sonrisa halagada que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—No. Significa que eres estúpido.

El italiano musitó un: " _Oh_ " y dejó de prestarle atención. Hibari comenzó a recoger con fastidio las latas vacías de cerveza que habían esparcido por el suelo de la terraza de Namimori, intentando ignorar la pegadiza cancioncilla que Dino tarareaba entre dientes, mientras jugueteaba con su látigo, esgrimiéndolo con torpeza como si fuese una espada. Aquel inusitado gesto de amabilidad —recíproco interés, creía Hibari— había resultado terriblemente inútil, tanto que sentía —casi podía paladear— aquella amarga sensación de desespero que suscitaban en él los grandes grupos de herbívoros, apelotonados por cualquier motivo. Tenía mejores cosas en las que perder su tiempo que en ver el ebrio espectáculo de Dino Cavallone azotando el aire con su látigo.

—Kyouya, tengo sed. Pásame una lata. —exclamó, y agitó el látigo con la mano izquierda, azotándole el trasero. Hibari reprimió una mueca de disgusto y dejó escapar un gruñido hosco.

—¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer?

Él pareció percatarse de la estupidez que le había hecho enfurecer y rompió a reír en carcajadas escandalosas, tintineantes, las más sinceras que el joven estudiante había escuchado nunca.

—¡Lo siento! —casi gritó. A pesar de que estaban a escasos metros, por algún motivo, Dino creía que Hibari no podía escuchar su voz. Estiró las manos, larguísimas, impacientes, queriendo alcanzar su lejana figura; y quizás aquella extraña distorsión del espacio era fruto del licor que le endulzaba la lengua y le martilleaba con saña la razón, pero le aterró de tal manera que se puso en pie de un salto y trastabilló hasta su posición— ¿Por qué estás tan lejos?

Hibari ahogó una exhalación sorprendida cuando Dino dejó caer todo su peso sobre sus hombros. Sus pies se tambalearon torpes, débiles, pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

—Estoy recogiendo toda la basura que has dejado esparcida por ahí. No se puede ensuciar los suelos de la escuela, norma número 25 del reglamento de Namimori.

—Mmm... me he perdido en basura. —rió en su oído. Hibari crispó los puños, pero sus dedos se relajaron sobre la espalda de su tutor cuando este comenzó a olisquearle el cabello, la punta de su nariz haciéndole cosquillas en su oreja.— Ah, Kyouya, ¿qué champú usas?

—No sé qué marca es. —gruñó— Y deja de olfatearme como si fueses un perro. —Dino volvió a reír. Dino siempre reía. Su aliento, que olía a alcohol, a chocolate y a tabaco, le acarició la piel sensible del cuello y se estremeció.— Pesas, muévete.

El italiano susurró: _"No quiero_ " alto y grave y profundo en su oído; se aferró aún más a él, sus manos cerniéndose peligrosamente fuertes, calientes alrededor de sus caderas. La yema de sus dedos le acarició los pliegues de la camisa, y jugó con a cinturilla de su pantalón hasta que se topó con algo duro, frío, que captó su atención.

Con un susurro grave comentó:

— ¿Sabes, Kyouya? Tus esposas y mi látigo hacen una buena combinación.

Hibari entreabrió los labios, sin saber bien cómo responder frente aquel repentino ataque de lujuria que había incitado al italiano a sugerir juegos sexuales con esposas y látigos —“ _De verdad, de verdad, Kyouya, ¿nunca lo habías pensado?”_ —. Aprovechando su breve vacilación, Dino le desabrochó los pantalones con dedos rápidos y pálidos mientras le hablaba al oído —“ _¿Qué me dices, Kyouya? ¿Jugamos?” “Realmente te sienta mal el alcohol”_ —, palabras sofocantes, absurdamente cálidas que le hacían olvidar todas las cosas, buenas y malas: a los herbívoros, a Hibird, las inútiles tardes de lluvia, todos aquellos mensajes absurdos que su tutor le enviaba al móvil cuando viajaba a Italia, el himno de Namimori. La voz de Cavallone le hacía olvidar incluso que estaban en mitad de la azotea de la escuela, enredados —brazos, piernas, bocas, jadeos— en un rincón estratégicamente situado tras un muro, las sombras desdibujándose en miles de contornos sobre el rostro de Dino. Llevado por un incomprensible furor, Hibari lamió sus pronunciados pómulos y le mordió los labios, áspero, salvaje. Su tutor se relamió, su lengua rozándole fugazmente el labio superior; sus manos le instaron a alzar las caderas y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, moviéndose enervantemente lento al comienzo —“ _Kyouya, Kyouya, por favor”_ —, más acelerado cuando las súplicas de Dino se tornaron gemidos asfixiados y él ya no era consciente ni de quién era ni dónde diablos estaba.

Solo “ _Dino, Dino_ ” era lo único que salía de su boca. El tutor rápidamente acallaba los balbuceos de su estudiante con un beso húmedo, largo, interminable. Como sus manos. Hibari no podía dejar de acariciar sus manos, de enredar sus dedos entre los suyos, de besar sus nudillos; ¿Desde cuándo eran tan grandes sus manos?

—Kyouya, te am— Hibari se apresuró a atrapar sus labios en un apresurado beso, asfixiando sus palabras. Dino comprendió que quería que dejase de hablar, y se concentró en las líneas infinitas que dibujaban las yemas de sus dedos sobre la espalda de Hibari, y en cómo aquel adusto muchacho se desenvolvía con sorprendente habilidad restregándose contra sus caderas y desanudando sus pantalones, todo al tiempo, su boca ocupada mordiendo su cuello, dientes clavados en la curvatura de su hombro, suaves besos que mitigaban el dolor del mordisco.

— ¿Así que esto era morder hasta la muerte? Si lo hubiese sabido… —y no supo si era el alcohol o el pálido cuerpo de Hibari, deshaciéndose en movimientos acelerados entre sus brazos, pero se echó a reír, bajito, casi para sí mismo, porque todo aquello le semejaba imposible.

—No sabes cuándo callar, ¿verdad?

Le miró desde arriba, ojos negros, brillantes, un fulgor casi delirante en ellos.

—No.

—Puedes ocupar tu boca en mejores cosas ahora mismo… ya sabes.

Alcanzó a distinguir una lívida sonrisa canalla y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, probablemente fruto de aquel lascivo baile en el que ambos deseaban marcar el ritmo, en el que se enredaban y tropezaban y volvían a comenzar.

—Sé que… que no te gusta. —Dino parloteó, dejó de mover sus dedos alrededor de su erección, arriba y abajo, más rápido, más lento. Hibari le brindó una mirada cargada de reproche. — Sé que no te gusta que lo diga, pero…

— ¿Es realmen—

—Lo es.

Kyouya dejó escapar un suspiro lánguido y se abrazó a su cuello, hundiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su hombro, degustando, olfateando, comprobando que todo aquello era real, porque en aquel momento, incluso el cielo parecía deshacerse en añiles y lilas, en naranjas y amarillos ilusorios, incapaz de elegir solo un color.

—Te quiero, Kyouya.

—No lo entiendo. Sabes que no lo entiendo. —Le susurró al oído. — Solo entiendo esto. —Sus labios le robaron un beso hambriento y esbozó una sonrisa torcida contra su mandíbula. — Tu lengua, tus manos, tu cuerpo. Solo te entiendo a ti.

Dino Cavallone le rodeó la cintura, un abrazo estrecho, cálido, un tanto incómodo, porque ninguno de los dos sabía bien cómo continuar.

—Eres realmente torpe. —Y con una sonrisilla condescendiente, Dino consiguió distraer la atención de su estudiante.

—Es gracioso que me lo diga un patán como tú.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta, Kyouya?

— ¿De qué?

—Ya hace un tiempo que dejaste de llamarme herbívoro.

Él parpadeó, reparando por primera vez en aquella inexplicable verdad, cómo cuando su más allegado subordinado le hizo notar que Dino Cavallone había comenzado a llamarle Kyouya con una sonrisa demasiado familiar.

—Supongo que ya no me molestas tanto como antes.

Y es que ya nada era como antes, a decir verdad. El mundo entero se había trastocado, se había vestido de gala y se había puesto del revés —no solo _su_ mundo, sino _el_ mundo, porque era imposible que continuase girando como siempre para los demás, porque para él todo era distinto— desde que aquel rubio charlatán apareció en el umbral de la oficina del comité disciplinario, con un anillo y una proposición absurda.

Cambios. Hibari odiaba los cambios, los contratiempos, los herbívoros que rompían sus normas. Pero, por algún motivo, no era capaz de odiar a Dino Cavallone.

—Ti amo, Kyouya.

Él no se molestó en responder, simplemente se preguntó en silencio que era exactamente aquello a lo que llamaban amor, mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias, las sonrisas sin motivo y los largos y húmedos besos que le dejaban sin aliento, sin razón, sin ánimo de removerse contra la asfixiante, imparable corriente que le arrastraba a un lugar donde las cosas buenas y las cosas malas dejaban de importarle.


End file.
